


Constellations

by purplesmiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Danzo you asshole, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Genius Shikamaru, He makes friends with all of team seven, He will face Draco's wrath, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Magic, Medic Uchiha Sasuke, Mokuton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Pining Hatake Kakashi, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, She is done with her teammates, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Team as Family, alternate team 7, bamf lyra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: After a second Wizarding war, Harry sends his boyfriend and their daughter to another world. Draco and Lyra navigate through the Shinobi world and maybe find family again.Naruto is slowly breaking with every new insult the villagers spew at him, he never expected someone to come to his defence and turn his world upside down.Sasuke has one goal in life, to avenge his clan. But now he learns there's more to that night than he believes, the massacre fresh in his mind, he joins unexpected friends in figuring out the truth of that fateful night.Kakashi wallows in sadness and expects to eventually die alone, enter one high maintenance, absolutely gorgeous blonde.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Draco Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	1. A new home

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wanted a crossover so i wrote one lol

"Its the only way Draco, I'll open the portal whenever you're ready" Harry's voice was grim but determined, there was no other option, they knew he couldn't stay here with his daughter, their daughter, any longer. "Dad? I really, really don't want to leave you" Lyra said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Harry smiled sadly and hugged her close, enjoying their last moments together as much as he could. "I know cub, but I want you and Daddy to be safe more than anything else. Just remember I'll always be there, just not in flesh," he held her for a few more seconds before kissing her forehead and looking at Draco. 

Draco, for all the years worth of pureblood mannerisms shoved into his head, couldn't help the tears that made way down his cheeks. But while it was devastating, it was also necessary. Harry and he had talked about this extensively. Both of them wanted their daughter to be safe over everything else. 

"I'll miss you," he said softly. Harry stepped forward and brought him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you too. I love you Draco, but I want you to move forward. Have a good and happy life, that would make me the happiest. I know it'll be difficult to adjust, but give it a chance, yeah? Tell Lyra I'd be proud of her no matter what she chooses to do." his gentle voice washed over him and he hugged the raven back tightly. He couldn't form words and simply nodded. 

Lyra and passed out in her father's arms, the day's activities taking a toll over her six-year-old body. Harry took a step back, stepping outside the circle which was made of complicated runes, most of which were forbidden. Draco always had been a little too good at this subject in school. He closed his eyes and began pouring his magic into the runes, no one else would be able to activate it, only an overwhelming amount of magic could make it happen. The runes started glowing and he opened his eyes, feeling his magic starting to drain. 

"I love you too Harry, I think there isn't a single moment with you that I wouldn't cherish, even the ones back in the first year," Draco said before he too closed his eyes and felt the world slip away. 

\-----

"Dad! Daddy!" Lyra whined as she tried to wake up her father who was sleeping like the dead, completely ignoring her life-threatening problem. The little blonde absolutely did not stomp her feet, because she was a mature and reasonable witch, and walked away by herself, deciding to take matters into her own hands and get something made for breakfast. Which was not a very hard thing to do, except she didn't know how to cook. Sighing at her misfortune, she decided to eat some chocolate cookies they bought for supper. 

Draco had stayed up all night reading over one of the many books talking about shinobi culture. He had started with simple books like 'What is it to be a shinobi' and 'Clans, Kekkei Genkai and their importance' to the histories of the hidden villages and how they came to be. As far as he knew, there were no mentions of anything magical in this world. He would have been content to simply lead a life as a civilian, but Lyra had started showing the development of her chakra coils after a year they landed in the world of elemental nations. 

She had magic too, he had suffered many headaches due to her bursts of accidental magic when feeling a particularly strong emotion. Once she had herself invisible for over four hours when she didn't want to finish her vegetables. He had been both annoyed and impressed by it. She only turned back when it took a toll on her and she collapsed from minor magical exhaustion. 

Back to the problem in hand, he spent the entire night reading the book on chakra and its affinities. There were five elemental affinities, water, fire, wind, lightning, and earth. There was also Yin and Yang release. Most shinobi were born with one or two of these affinities. But of course, his daughter was in no way most shinobi.

He had been tending to their finances one evening when he came home and found a dozen of young trees in their garden, which was certainly not present when he left. When asked, Lyra simply said she grew them because she was bored and some of the trees liked to chat. The only shinobi in history to have wood release had been Hashirama Senju, the man who established the first shinobi village, Konohagakure, in the fire country. 

Which was why he had been planning on visiting the village and talking to their leader into letting his daughter attend the school and get the necessary education to use her gifts. Becoming a shinobi or not would be her own choice entirely. While he wanted to keep her safe and away from the dangers of that life, he knew that there was a hard chance that the daughter of Harry Potter would enjoy a simple and quiet life. In that case, he would make her strong enough to protect herself. 

She had been taking lessons on sword fighting from a retired samurai, a man named Hideyoshi, since she was eight. He was sure his parents would be horrified at seeing a Malfoy using such a muggle way of fighting instead of using a wand. But he had put aside his past prejudices a long time ago. And the way she fought with a sword was mesmerizing and elegant in its own way. 

Other than that Lyra had been taught the basics of magic and spells. She seemed to be more comfortable performing simple spells without a wand, which wasn't surprising considering her raven-haired father too was more comfortable with wandless magic rather than with a wand. It also made his job easier as they didn't exactly have a wandmaker here. But he had absolutely forbidden her to start reading the Hogwarts syllabus until she was eleven, which was only a year away. 

When Draco did finally wake up, the sun was high in the sky and the house was empty. He made his way to the bathroom to freshen up, before going outside to where his daughter was doing her stretches. Mm, it seemed it was time for her sword-fighting lessons. 

"Oh look who decided to finally wake up" he heard her say in a manner he was very familiar with, it was his own way of speaking from when he was young and ready to pulverize people with his words. He was so sure Lyra would be in Slytherin. Rolling his eyes, he made way to her and kissed her cheek with a good morning. "I know its late, I spent the night reading up so we can go to Konoha faster." And with this, his daughter's mood changed completely as she excitedly expressed her opinion on moving into a hidden village and meeting all sorts of cool people. On second thoughts, she might just be a Gryffindor with her naivety. 

Draco sighed and went inside to make breakfast. Simple bacon and eggs were good. 

It was a few days later they made their way to Konohagakure.

\-----

Ino was watering the plants of her shop while her father catered to the customers who stopped by. She didn't really like spending time sitting idle so she decided to work after her hours were over. Her favourite was counter duty. Ino loved socializing, she thrived on gossip and information gathering. 

One of the customers had come to the section she was watering and looked around at the different flowers. The girl looked to be her own age, their hair was the same shade of blonde too. Her eyes were really green, even brighter than billboard brows! She didn't look to be from Konoha though, her face structure looked foreign. 

"Hello! I'm Yamanaka Ino, my family owns this shop, is there anything, in particular, you're looking for?" she asked politely with a smile. The other girl gave her a small smile which looked rather sad. "Um, no, nothing in particular, I'm Lyra Malfoy. I was just feeling a bit down and plants always make me feel better, so I figured I'd hang around unless its a bother," she said while reaching forward to touch a white rose. Ino didn't see how that was a problem so she shook her head, she always appreciated people who liked plants anyway. 

When the girl touched the flower it withered away. The girl's eyes widened and she started apologizing. 

Lyra didn't mean to kill the pretty flower, she was just sad because she wanted to learn more spells but dad always said no. It wasn't her fault the flowers always responded to her emotions. She immediately bought her hand to it and watched as it came back to full bloom. She looked at the other girl, Ino, and apologized once more. 

"I am really sorry, I hope this makes up for my rudeness," she said and chose an empty spot on the shelf and closed her eyes as she let her chakra surge forward. Within seconds there was a bush with over a dozen white roses full in bloom there. Ino was looking at her in shock. 

That wasn't very new to Lyra, she knew not many people had a wood-style affinity. So she tried going for a small smile. "That was so cool! I've never seen someone just grow plants out of nothing, how'd you do that?" Ino asked excitedly and Lyra smiled wider at the enthusiasm before she told her that she had been able to do that since she was a child. She chatted with Ino some more and told her she could hear the plants. 

There were a few flowers that weren't blooming and Ino asked her if she could see what was the problem. "Oh, This one is saying that the direct sunlight during noon burns so if you put it away at that time it should be fine, I can fix it for now," Lyra said and let her chakra flow once more, the flowers becoming a healthy and vibrant colour. She and Ino fixed a few more plants that way before it was done. 

"Thank you so much, this was pretty fun!" Ino said happily and hugged the other girl. Lyra was a little stiff but hugged her back as well. "It was nothing, I'm feeling much better now anyway, it's late so I should go back, hopefully, I'll see you again," she said with a smile. 

Ino nodded and gave her a tiffin. "This has some Senbei rice crackers, it's my mom's speciality, a little thank you for helping me out" Lyra took the tiffin and smiled at her. "Thank you, I haven't eaten this before," she said and waved at her before exiting the shop and making way to the inn they were staying at. Ino waved back before taking off her apron and going to call her dad to show him the flowers. 

No one was aware of the person in a faceless white mask watching them, waiting for the Yamanaka girl to go back inside. 

____________

_ sometime later: _

_ "Are you sure it was the mokuton?" an old voice asked calmly from the spot on top of the stairs.  _

_ "Hai, Danzo sama" the root agent replied with his head bowed.  _

_ Was this another one of Orochimaru's experiments that had survived? According to the root agent, the person looked to be from a civilian background, the child was also staying at an inn which proved she was only visiting Konoha. He needed to get her before she left. He had lost the last Mokuton user to Hiruzen, he won't let the chance escape now.  _

_ "Bring her to this place as soon as you can, be discreet, the Mokuton is a big asset to the village"  _

_ "Hai, Danzo sama" and with that, the man bowed once more and flickered outside the deep tunnels of the foundation.  _

_ ______________ _

Lyra was in much better spirits than he had been before leaving her hotel room, she just wanted to learn some harmless spells. But never mind, she helped a lot of plants and made a possible friend too. Maybe Dad was back home already, he went shopping for some new clothes since the weather here was too hot for his usual clothes. She was going to share her treat with him too, neither of the two had much experience with the cuisine of this place. 

She was walking at a leisurely pace, enjoying the soft glow of the sunset when she felt a hand covering her mouth. Panic began to stir in her chest and she tried running away only for the person to press a pressure point in her neck that made her lose consciousness immediately. 

"Your abilities are needed for the village" was the last thing she remembered hearing. 

\------

Draco Malfoy did not appreciate much change in his life, he was used to the chilly winds and constant snow from his childhood. The village they had been residing in wasn't exactly cold, but it had pleasant and cool weather throughout the year. Being in Konoha was like sitting in a furnace. He had to constantly use cooling charms on himself. And it obviously meant he had to abandon his robes for something light and airy alternatives. 

It took him half an hour to find something that didn't leave him looking like a clown or made his skin itchy. At least he had sufficient clothes now. He had placed them in a bottomless bag after purchasing a few pairs, changing into one of them at the store itself. He could feel eyes on him as he walked down the street towards a food shop to pick some sweets before he made his way back.

This was nothing new to him, nor did it make him uncomfortable. When he was a child people used to watch him because he was a Malfoy, When he went to the muggle world with Harry occasionally they watched him because of how different and curious he acted (much to the amusement of his boyfriend), and now they stared because he looked different from the natives. His eye colour was rare and so was his built. It was obvious that he was a civilian and yet he walked with confidence and grace. Many people wondered if he was a royal, which wasn't untrue considering his heritage.

He was just paying for some chocolates he had picked up, when the ring on his hand started glowing a bright red. His eyes widened as he left enough money on the counter before apparating to the stop he had last felt his daughter's magic before it disappeared completely. He felt faint traces of magic which meant she wasn't actively using it before. He hoped it was just some fluke but the ring on his finger continued to glow red, which meant she was not safe. 

He was about to go to their room to check if the receptionist saw her when he was approached by a girl who was Lyra's age. 

"Excuse me, are you a relative of Lyra, she was at my shop earlier and left this there," she held up a small purse that definitely belonged to the said girl. 

"Yes, she is my daughter, she was at your shop?" He didn't remember her wanting to buy anything. 

"Um, yes, my family owns a flower shop a few streets away, she mentioned staying at an inn and there are a lot of those here so I thought I'd find her," Ino replied nervously, she felt the same feeling from this man that her father gave when he was at work. He looked too pretty to be hanging around the mediocre Inn somehow. So did Lyra actually. 

That explained it, Lyra always did like nature very much, he nodded at the girl and took her purse. "Do you know where can I meet the village leader? It is a matter of utmost importance and I have very little time," he said calmly, not giving away the panic he felt inside. He could only pray that she was fine. 

"Yeah, the Hokage's office is just ten minutes away, you can see the top from here," Ino said pointing to the building. She watched as the man nodded once more before disappearing entirely. 

_ What the hell _

She was sure he was a civilian, unless he knows how to conceal his chakra. Even then he didn't seem to have the build of one. She just sighed before going home, maybe her dad would know something about it. She had to inform him if a non-Konoha shinobi was in the village. 

\--------

Draco appeared outside the Hokage's office with a crack, it had no guards right in front of it but it seemed those around had sensed someone appearing and were approaching him. He wasted no him and opened the door, walking inside to see the table was filled with people, the head most likely being the Hokage 

Now Draco wasn't someone who disregarded proper etiquette for just anything. He planned to book the earliest appointment possible and convey that his daughter had gone missing and that he'd require assistance in locating her. (and if he planned to use an imperio to speed things up, no one had to know) 

But as soon as he felt traces of magic in the building, all sense of decency went flying out of the window. He knew she wasn't here, but someone here had been in contact with her, and from what he guessed her magic had tried to protect her and left remnants on one of them. And that person was in the room. 

Every eye turned to him as he entered the room. But his gaze was firmly locked on one man, the person he was looking for. He appeared to be harmless, his left eye bandaged and his arm in a sling. But Draco knew that looks could be deceiving but the magic never lied. 

He had his wand out and pointed at the said male within seconds. 

"Who do you think you are trespassing-" an old woman started but he wordlessly sent a silencing charm at her. Now everyone in the room was on edge. He knew his own killing intent was seeping through, the others remained seated, but they were all just a moment away from jumping into action. 

"I have no intention to disrupt your meetings, I just need that man to tell me where my daughter is," He said without breaking his gaze from the said person. It was barely there, but the slight widening of his eyes gave away his truth. From the Hokage's reaction, he had noticed this too and sat straighter than before. 

The old woman was trying to speak in the background but that didn't make any difference to him. 

"Hiruzen, you need to send this man away, he can't just come between a clan meeting and demand nonsense" the man with the one eye spoke looking at the Hokage, he wouldn't even look at him and the rage came back to Draco twice as bad. 

The wordlessly performed the levitating charm that had the man moving towards him, the other finally seemed to move to attack him but Draco was faster, he unceremoniously dropped the man on the ground and pointed his wand at him. 

"Do not move," he said and wandlessly said  _ Petrificus Totalus,  _ stilling every person in the room. This was not easy for him, not without a wand, but the adrenaline was making up for it. It seemed that the others could still speak, which meant his spell wasn't that strong, but nevermind that. 

He turned his attention to the man on the floor, his face finally showing emotion,  _ fear and hesitation,  _ now he just needed the words out of his mouth so he could do away with this scum of a person and have his daughter back and safe. 

"Where is my daughter?" He repeated, his tone icy. 

Danzo felt frozen, this wasn't supposed to go like this, he assumed that no one would know what happened to that girl, even if they did, they would file a missing report, and eventually give up. He made sure that the shinobi who bought her wasn't connected to him at all, even if they somehow found out who took her took her it would be impossible to connect it to him. So how did he find him? Maybe this man had some powers like his daughter did after all. It seemed whatever was holding everyone still broke for Hiruzen and he came to stand before them, not yet making a move. 

The other man didn't give much thought to the Hokage yet. 

"Danzo, do you know something about what this man is saying?" he asked calmly but his eyes were set with fury. Hiruzen wasn't going to tolerate any more child snatching or unsanctioned missions from the other. 

"The child has the mokuton, and it isn't from any experiments" he started speaking, the blonde man was looking at him silently, his weird stick still pointed at him. Hiruzen looked shocked, so did the others, who were all able to move but sat still for the time being. "It is an important asset for the village and should be put to use, the shodaime-" he was cut off by the other man 

"She is a person, not something for you to 'put to use'" he spat. "We came to this village to apply for citizenship but is this how you shinobi work? Children are not weapons!" 

"Young man, I assure you your daughter will return home safe" The Hokage stated, "but we need to talk about your... abilities" he added. 

"I don't owe you any explanations, if Lyra is harmed by this piece of trash I will burn down this village" there was a promise in his eyes which Hiruzen feared. 

"Surely you can see this man has to be eliminated, its a threat to the-" 

"  _ Crucio  _ " the man spoke with a low voice. 

He watched in horror as his childhood friend started screaming in pure agony, he had heard Danzo cry of frustration and get angry, but this was as if someone was skinning him alive. Before he could say anything the man stopped whatever he was doing and asked again. "Where is she? Next time I won't be kind." 

Danzo was on the floor panting and sweating, "Mokuton is property of Konoha" and Hiruzen thought that the elder would at least consider his position before speaking. Before the man started his attack again he stopped him. 

"Please, this is enough. I will have her found immediately" the blonde looked at him for a minute before nodding. 

He could feel the tension in the room diffuse a little as he sighed. The others were still at edge though it seemed none of them were actually very concerned for Danzo. The other elders stayed silent wisely. 

He activated his seal and an Anbu team dropped into the room within seconds. "Hound, take your team to Danzo's former root base, check other possible locations it could have been set up, retrieve the girl named Lyra, and report back if any other children are being held there, make this mission top priority, take another two teams if needed, S-rank importance" he commanded. "Can you give a brief description of your daughter?" he asked the foreigner. 

"Blond, green eyes, ten-year-old, pale, isn't hard to spot among natives" he replied stiffly. 

He gestured to the Anbu and they bowed before leaving. 

He sighed, he had a feeling this was going to be a really long day. 


	2. shinobi culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyra meets kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but at least i tried dkjasn

\-------

Draco sat stiffly in the seat before the Hokage, he wasn't in any condition to relax or answer questions just yet. The other clan heads, as well as the elder council, were still sitting in their seats, baring the asshole whose name he learned was Danzo. The said man had passed out from the mental and physical strain of being under the Cruciatus curse and was transported to the hospital. 

"Who are you?" A man with pupilless white eyes finally broke the silence. 

"Draco Malfoy."

"You're not from Konoha.." he prodded further. 

"I came to this village to apply for citizenship as my daughter has shown interest in becoming a shinobi and I don't know any ninja's" he replied truthfully. 

"Are you saying you're a civilian?" a man with sunglasses asked next and he nodded in response, he wasn't a ninja by any means. 

"Do you think you're in a position to lie pup!? What was that jutsu you used earlier, huh?" a woman with, canines (?) And two red markings near her eyes spoke next, the loud volume making his ears ring. 

"By all means, please check for yourselves, I cannot use chakra,"

Everyone in the room looked at the pupilless man as he said that and the man nodded before the veins around his eyes bulged inhumanly and he stared at Draco. Fascinating. Must be a Kekkei Genkai, he mused. 

"He... isn't lying, the chakra coils are undeveloped, exactly like civilians," he commented in disbelief. 

"So what did you do earlier!?" the lady actually barked.

"Magic." 

There were a few seconds of silence before the woman stood up, banging her hands on the table, "IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU? TELL US WHAT IT WAS!" 

Merlin was she loud. He was vaguely reminded of Pansy with her screeching back at Hogwarts. 

"I really am not," he said back politely, but his patience was running out. "If I could please talk to you alone, Hokage-sama," he added, not wanting to deal with these people a moment longer. 

The other man nodded, "This meeting is dismissed, we'll continue our talks at a later date," there were various sounds of disagreement but everyone stood up. "Shikaku, stay behind please." A man with dark hair in a ponytail nodded, he hadn't said a single thing yet, but his gaze was sharp in a way Draco had only seen in Hermione. 

"Just a second," Draco said and stood up, raising his wand, " _ Obliviate,"  _ he whispered and pointed to each person in the room saving Shikaku and the Hokage. He lowered his wand once the spell was complete. 

"Who is this, Hokage-sama?" A rather large man asked with a confused face as he looked at them. The others were in a similar state of confusion. The Hokage looked startled but schooled his expression well enough. "Just a guest, Choza, we'll meet again later," he said, the dismissal was obvious, everyone cleared the room. 

"What did you do?" Shikaku asked once they were alone. 

"Erased their memories, they wouldn't remember anything unusual happening in this room today. Except for you two and that Danzo" he spat the last word. 

"I-that is impossible, only a Yamanaka can..." the dark-haired man began but trailed off, looking bewildered. 

Draco waved a hand, and took a seat again, sighing, he thought of a way he could explain everything without sounding crazy. 

\-----

Lyra was scared, and confused. She knew her ability with plants wasn't exactly common, but she didn't think she would be abducted for it.

She had woken up in a dark room, with no windows and a single door. It was dimly lit and had a single bed, on which she sat now. There was a table with various folders on it, and a carpet on the ground. It was neat and spacious, but no matter how much she tried the door wouldn't open. She couldn't use her chakra at all. Magic wasn't much of a help here as she didn't know any useful spells for situations like these. 

She knew her dad would find her somehow, she knew it. But that didn't make staying in here any more bearable. 

She didn't like being alone, she was used to being surrounded at all times, if not humans then with plants. This was very new and entirely unwelcomed. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her top and closed her eyes, remembering the way dad had taught her to call her magic when she was scared. 

There was a strong gust of wind and the door of the room she was in flew open. Lyra hesitantly stood up and peeked out of the door, she was in a hallway and there were similar doors both sides of the room she was in. Since she could see no one coming she assumed no one knew she had managed to open the door. She quietly closed the door behind her and made way to the end of the hallway. It led to a large open space but she still couldn't see any exits. 

Blinking back tears that threatened to fall again, she tried going back to where she had seen numerous rooms. She tried opening one of them but the handle wouldn't budge. 

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly and sighed in disappointment when there was no reply. She tried again with some other doors but there were no responses. She was growing increasingly tired and hungry, she wanted to go home. 

"Locate the target. Check every corner, report at this spot in thirty minutes." She heard a voice coming from the large open area she was in earlier, she half wanted to hide in the room she was in before, and half confront this new person. In the end, her self-preservation instincts lost and she made her way to where she heard the voices. 

"Hello?" 

A man with silver hair, wearing a dog mask looked at her in surprise. The rest of the people seemed tense as well. Were they going to lock her back in the room? Where was the old man she had seen earlier? Lyra stepped back in hesitance, not knowing if she could manage to get a second time. 

"Halt." the dog-man said to his friends (?) "Are you Lyra?" he proceeded to ask her and Lyra gave a sigh of relief. "Yes. Lyra Malfoy. You are?" she asked. The man looked uncomfortable at the question and shook his head. 

"Doesn't matter. We have to take you to the Hokage's office."

"Did my Dad send you?" she asked wearily. 

The man clearly hesitated for a second before nodding. Lyra finally gave a small smile, her dad was fine and he had sent these people. 

"Good. Let's go then, dog-man." She ignored the squeak from the said man and amused chuckles from the others, she was happy to finally go out of this depressing place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share your thoughts in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> slow updates  
> some characters are a bit oc  
> leave comments if you like <3


End file.
